Teasing
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: A one-shot with some teasing between our favorite couple Bra-Kayla!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a little one-shot for everyone! This is just some playful teasing between Brady and Mikayla. Enjoy! There will be some French in here but the translations will be at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I had just got back from my guard shift and I was finally done for the week. My dad had me doing more shifts then usual and I finally had a day off tomorrow. Brady had returned from a small trip away from when he had left saying that he needed to mature. Luckily Boomer and Boz were able to get a hold of him and convince him to come back. Of course after they introduced Brady and Boz and yelled at Brady some for leaving they told him about my behavior after he left and what I said about him. Now every time he sees me he always gives me a small smile and walks off. I haven't really talked to him since he came back because like I said, my dad had me do a lot of shifts this week. Maybe that's why. Since Brady is back my dad probably doesn't want me taking interest in him because Brady is the only boy that would really have a chance. Oh well.

As I'm walking back to my room I bump into someone. "Sorry!" We both exclaim at the same time before looking up. I literally froze. I had run in to Brady. This is the first time we've been alone together since he left. The accident didn't seem to faze him. "Hi Mikayla!" He greeted happily. "Hi…" I spoke, unsure of why I was suddenly so nervous. "What's up?" He asked, still smiling. "Nothing, I was just going to my room to take a nap." I responded, still extremely nervous and shy all of a sudden. _Why am I so shy around Brady now? I am a Makoola. We do not freeze or get shy or anything like that!_

"Mind if I walk with you?" Brady asked, bringing me out of my mental argument with myself. "Sure!" I responded, happy for the company, especially because it was Brady. He then offered me his arm while saying, "Shall we go, m'lady?" He questioned in his Sirocco voice. I couldn't help but laugh at this, to which he smiled as I took his arm and said, "We shall!"

We walked together for a few moments until we reached my room. "There you go!" He spoke, still cheerful, but I'm almost positive I had a big grin on my face as well. "Thank you Monsieur!" I spoke while slightly curtsying with an accent of my own. He then smiled and turned to walk away. Immediately after he started to leave I wanted him to come back and stay with me for a little bit. "Brady! Wait a minute!" I called after him. He quickly spun around, a look of confusion on his face. "Yes?" He questioned coming towards me. "Do you want to hang out for a while?" I asked while blushing. After noticing I was blushing he replied with a smirk, "Sure! What would you like to do mademoiselle?"

I paused for a moment before grinning as an idea came in to my head. "We could have a teasing war!" I exclaimed while still grinning like a fool. He seemed to think for a moment before responding with a, "Alright! Do you want to start or do you want me to?" He questioned. I thought before slowly starting to smile. "I'll start. Is it true that for a long while you walked around calling yourself Brady Potter?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "Yes. What about you mademoiselle? I heard that when I left you were extremely sad and admitted you were in love with me! I also heard you were so sad you took a guilt trip and my brothers had to save you from a giant ape! Not to mention that you were all for storming poor Lanny's island Lanada weren't you." Now it was my turn to start blushing furiously. "Yes…." I finally admitted. He then smirked before wrapping his arms around me. He then whispered in my ear, "Well then, it's a good thing I feel the same way." After he said this he pulled away from the embrace before giving me a small kiss on the cheek and walking away.

I stood there in shock. _What just happened? Brady kissed me on the cheek and hugged me and held me close! Right? This isn't some sort of dream is it?_ I then slightly pinched myself to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep and imagined the whole thing. Of course, I was awake so it hurt. _Ow! So this whole thing was real. That means Brady still likes me! Now to go find him._ I sighed. It was time I finally admitted to Brady I liked him. At least I know he likes me back!

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked this little one-shot! I was thinking the other day ago it would be cute if Brady were to tease Mikayla about her liking him after he came back. Sorry if this was a little short!**

**Translations:**

** Monsieur - Mr.**

**Madamemoiselle: Ms. or Miss**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
